Jokes On You
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: Mallory plays a joke on Nosedive.
I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Jokes On You

Mallory was giddy for breakfast. She had planned it all perfectly.

She would be the first one in the kitchen, like usual thanks to her military training, she was an early bird. Wildwing would come in next looking sleepy, then Tanya, then Grin, Nosedive the main attraction and finally Duke. Duke was a night owl so he always had the hardest time in the mornings.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen Mallory was surprised to find for once Wildwing had beat her there. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet she made herself her tea. "This is early for you." She stated.

"Huh." He mumbled drinking his tea, while reading the sports section of the paper.

She took a seat next to him and waited for the show to begin. "Anything interesting in the sports section?" She asked, wanting to make small talk, while she waited.

"Nothing on other teams but we seem to be all over it." He sipped his hot tea. Mallory sighed hearing that. Some times she thought they got too much publicity and the other teams got left out. It wasn't really fair to them.

Tanya walked in looking ready for the day. She smiled at Mallory who winked at her. Tanya was in on Mallory's little joke and was just as giddy to see the results. She made her coffee and took a seat next to Mallory talking quietly to her. "Did you do it?"

She giggled and nodded. "Do what?" Wildwing asked looked up from his paper and looking at the two females of the group. _"Mallory jsut giggled. Something was wrong."_ He thought.

"Oh you'll see." The red head snickered behind her mug. Wildwing just stared in bewilderment. Grin soon joined them with his tea and fruit, giving a quiet good morning to everyone. Sitting down next to Wildwing he ate his breakfast quietly.

This was it! Nosedive would come in next! She smiled at Tanya who grinned widely back. Wildwing elbowed Grin gently to get his attention at pointed to the giggling females suspiciously. Grin looked at them and nodded his head. Something was up.

The sound of foot fall reached their ears, the feet slowly made their way to the kitchen and Nosedive could be heard yawning. He walked in and the reactions on everyone's face was priceless. Wildwing's jaw dropped as he stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Grin was about to bring more fruit to his mouth but froze mid way with his jaw open, dropping the fruit off the spoon and on the table. Mallory smiled wickedly at Nosedive and Tanya was hiding her face behind her coffee, shoulders shaking she was trying so hard not to laugh. Nosedive didn't notice all the stares as he grabbed some pop tarts and put them in the toaster.

He turned around and blinked his pretty eyes at the ducks sitting at the table. "What up? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Tanya started snorting and laughing while Duke grumpily walked in. He made it to the coffee maker before he saw Nosedive. He didn't react at first, only squinted his eye at him, wondering if it was his imagination or if Nosedive was wearing a lot of makeup. Suddenly Duke's disposition went from grumpy to almost rolling on the floor in laughter. "Oh! You look beautiful man! Hahahaha!" He leaned against the counter for support. Tanya burst out laughing at this pointed and Wildwing was trying not to laugh at his poor brother even though he did deserve it.

Mallory snickered and sipped her tea. "Wildwing would you say he takes more after your mother?"

Wildwing laughed. "Yep."

"Okay what's going on?" Nosedive asked not sure what just happened and not liking it.

"Nosedive we should have a girls night out. You'd be the bell of the ball." Mallory snickered.

"Yeah al-all the men would love you." Tanya laughed.

Nosedive went to the shiny fridge and checked his reflection, only to find long fake eyelashes and blue painted eyelids staring back at him, on his checks was heavily applied blush. "I AM WOMAN!" Everyone was laughing at this point even Grin.

"This was all you Mallory!" Nosedive accused, pointing a finger at her.

"Yep. This was payback for putting itching powder in my gear!" Mallory stood and pointed a finger back at him. "I couldn't stop itching for three days!"

Nosedive's expression turned evil. He grinned madly at her making Mallory cringe back from him. "Okay Mallory. You want to play it that way." Mallory started backing away from the table now. "Hey! It was a joke! No need to do something that you'll regret later." Wildwing watched his brother, he knew this look, it was one that promised payback in one of the most disgusting of ways.

"Mallory you should run." He advised.

"What?" But she didn't have much time to think about as Nosedive dove over the table at her. She jumped back and made of run for it out the door with Nosedive hot on her heels. Wildwing knew what his brother would do. It was the same thing he did to him when they were younger. He'd pin Mallory to the ground and pretend that he was going to drop a giant loogie on her.

Wildwing could hear Mallory screaming down the hall. He caught her. Getting up Wildwing went to save Mallory from Nosedive's torture. Even though Wildwing was the older brother, Nosedive was surprisingly strong when it came to fighting. He would be able to pin Mallory with no problem.

"OH GOD I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT!" He could hear Mallory begging down the hall.

Yep Nosedive got her.


End file.
